


Don't Hurt Me Like This

by Lovelyziam



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [29]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, is anyone surprised at this point???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyziam/pseuds/Lovelyziam
Summary: “Zayn,” Liam practically whimpered. “I’m begging, please don’t do this.” Liam tilted his head to the side, sending wide, pleading eyes in Zayn’s direction.Zayn didn’t even look his way, just kept his attention focused directly in front of him like it had been the whole time Liam had been pleading with him.“Zayn,” Liam murmured. “Zayn.”“Sorry, Li,” Zayn returned, voice soft but devoid of guilt. “There’s nothing to be done about it now.”Liam made a soft noise. “Yes, there is! You could stop. Just—just stop right now. Don’t do what I know you’re about to do.”
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Don't Hurt Me Like This

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Post](https://lovlieziam.tumblr.com/post/611164213902180352/20-ziam-but-happy-ending-please-also-i-love)

“Zayn,” Liam practically whimpered. “I’m begging, please don’t do this.” Liam tilted his head to the side, sending wide, pleading eyes in Zayn’s direction.

Zayn didn’t even look his way, just kept his attention focused directly in front of him like it had been the whole time Liam had been pleading with him.

“Zayn,” Liam murmured. “ _Zayn_.”

“Sorry, Li,” Zayn returned, voice soft but devoid of guilt. “There’s nothing to be done about it now.”

Liam made a soft noise. “Yes, there is! You could stop. Just—just stop right now. Don’t do what I know you’re about to do.”

Zayn’s lips lifted in a soft, distracted smile. “You know that I have to, Liam.”

Liam scoffed. “You don’t have to do anything, Zayn. You always have a choice.”

Zayn glanced at Liam for a second before adverting his eyes to the front again. “Maybe. But not this time, not about this. You’ve left me with no choice.”

“Zayn,” Liam tried pleading one last time. “Please. Please don’t hurt me like this.”

Zayn let out a deep sigh, shifting forward on the couch as he finally made his move—made the move that might as well be responsible for Liam’s _broken heart_.

“Sorry, Li. What’s done is done,” Zayn said, not even looking slightly repentant as he met Liam’s gaze.

“You _bastard_!” Liam exclaimed before lunging across the couch at him, controller forgotten in his haste to get revenge.

“Liam, no!” Zayn shouted, but it was already too late. Liam had already knocked Zayn back into the couch and was tickling him mercilessly, his fingers digging into all the spots he knew Zayn was the most sensitive. “S-stop, L-Liam,” Zayn giggled.

“Like you stopped when I asked you to not throw that blue shell?!” Liam yelled, diverting the hands Zayn kept throwing out to stop his assault.

“I-I’m sor-ry, Li! I am!” Zayn was still giggling helplessly, wriggling underneath Liam to try and throw him off. It wasn’t working, but Liam thought the effort he was putting into it was extremely cute.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Liam said. “I cannot believe you would just betray your boyfriend in an act of such vulgarity.”

Zayn giggled again, but this time at Liam’s words. Then he looked up, meeting Liam’s gaze and putting on the most serious face he could manage between his laughs. “There are no friends in Mario Kart, Liam. It’s either kill or be killed, and you happened to be collateral damage on my road to victory.”

Liam felt a loud laugh bubble up his throat, affection swelling behind his sternum until it was almost bursting out of him. God, but did he love this dork. This beautiful, cheats-at-Mario-Kart _dork_.

Still, he had _betrayed_ Liam. Liam had been in _first place_ , and then Zayn threw the shell and he’d come in _sixth_. That was a betray that couldn’t be easily forgiven.

“I’ll show you collateral damage,” Liam muttered before diving back in, showing Zayn just as much mercy as the man had shown Liam when he’d _threw a blue shell at him_. Bastard.


End file.
